familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Martin Morrow (1873-1917)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 23 Feb 1873 Waterbury, VT. (Consistent with 1880 census record, family of James S. Morrow). Gravestone give YOB as 1873 only. * Married: 16 Mar 1896 at Spencer, Clay, Iowa, USA 2 to Rosa Pritchard. Fide Apperly 2006. * Died: 2 November 1917, Spencer, Clay, Iowa. (Gravestone give YOD as 1917 only) According to Thomas J. Milleman, 1987 "Thomas Martin was either murdered, had an accident, or committed suicide at a livery stable in Spenser IA. Since he died from a gunshot wound to the head, a jury had to rule on his death. Their verdict "jury unable to decide how same wa influcted, but same was not by unlawful means". * Burial: Fairview Cem., Longdon, Clay Co Iowa. Ancestry.com 2000, WPA Grave Registration Project. *Personal Characteristics: "Thomas Martin was goodlooking, lilkeable, a good dancer, and a man with many friends. He also loved to hunt and fish." Milleman, 1987 Ancestry Thomas was the son of James S. Morrow (1846-1902) and Ellen Stackpole (1847-1901). James' family came to America from Ireland c.1836 ten years before the beginning of the Irish Potatoe Famine. They settled first in Moretown, Washington Co, VT, and later moved to Waterbury in the same county. Ellen's family is not known,but she consistently gave her place of birth as Ireland in US Census records. Census recods for at least two of her children indicate that she was born "at sea" indicating that she was born during immigration of her parents to America, and that their immigration date was 1847, at the beginning of the Potatoe Famine. Family tradition, from descendant Evelyn Francis Morrow (1913-2005) tell us that she had a "hard early life"; this may indicate that she came to America during the Potatoe Famine. Spouse(s) *Rosa Pritchard (1873-1933) m. 1896, per family data. *Born: 1 Sep 1873 at: Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA 1 *Died: 15 Feb 1933 at: Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA *Father:Charles C Pritchard *Mother:Susan Elizabeth Ray Child List > Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOB POB DOD POD Notes Ralph Henry Morrow 24 Mar 1900 Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA 5 Aug 1918 Meadow, Clay, Iowa, age 10 in 1910 census (Ancestry 2000) Arthur C Morrow 3 Nov 1903 Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA 24 Oct 1945 Margretta K Fries age 6 in 1910 census (Ancestry 2000) Lester James Morrow 13 Feb 1906 Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA 6 Jan 1976 Spencer, Clay, Iowa Thomas Morrow 1910 age 11/12th at time of 1910 census; not included in Apperly 2006. Helen S Morrow c1915 Meadow, Clay, Iowa, USA Family History Alternative Interpretation Records From Ancestry 1910 census, Meadow Clay Co Iowa *T M Morrow 37 *Rosa Morrow 36 *Ralph Morrow 10 *Arthur Morrow 6 *Sister Morrow 4 *Thomas Morrow 11/12 *Susan E Prichard 66 Mother-in-law *Florence Prichard 22 (presumably Sister-in-law) SURNAME GIVEN WIFE CHILD CHILD CHILD TOWNSHIP SECTION OWNER YEARS Morrow Edgar* Eva Eddie Jessie Grant + Clay 17 & 21 yes 34 Morrow Rosie Arthur Lester Helen Meadow 36 yes 46 Morrow Will* Clay 17 & 21 yes 34 Souce: Atlas of Clay County, Iowa Farmers Directory 1919 http://www.rootsweb.com/~iaclay/1919m.htm * Edgar and Will appear to be unrelated to Thomas Martin Morrow. Will was born in 1869 in Illinois, and Edgar was born in 1881 in Illinois. Will shows his father as being born in Canada, Edgars was born in Illinois. References 1. Ancestry.com, 2000. Iowa Cemetery Records on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 2000. Original data: Works Project Administration. Graves Registration Project. Washington, D.C.: n.p., n.d. 2. Apperly, Gerry, 2006. The Annals of a Humble Race http://my.tbaytel.net/~gapperly@tbaytel.net/gerry/fam00671.html#SRC Links Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template